


Clutch Brake Acceleration (More like Can't Be Arsed)

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Driving instructor harry, Learner niall, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall-centric, Nouis, driving instructor louis, larry married, side larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Louis is a driving instructor teaching 17 year old niall how to drive.Niall is more interested in louis than the actual driving part.Cue harry taking over the lessons..... and yep that just opened more doors for nialls imagination...P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To the guest who asked me to do a fic:
> 
>  
> 
> Can you do one where the 1d lads take a hiatus bcos louis mum has leukemia... leading up to the xfactor performance.
> 
> Long and short of it, no. 
> 
> I can't write this. It's far too personal in my opinion. Someone else is free to write it. But I will not. I can't justify invading someone's personal pain of losing a loved one, buy making it a story. I won't do it.

Louis pov

"Niall you aren't even trying" I sigh. I've been teaching niall how to drive for 3 months now and he's still working with the clutch. I know there are slow learners and his daddy is loaded but this is redicullous. He should have been passed steering and T junctions by now.

"I am. I can't do it" he insists "maybe we should go for a coffee? I'll pay! Stretch me legs"

"No. You need to crack this"

2 hours later I'm at a loose end. I don't know how to teach this kid. I park up and call harry.

"Hey harry are you free?"  
"Sure, sup?"  
"I have a student with me who is struggling with the clutch, hoping you could explain it in a different way?"  
"Sure, pick me up"

I drive to get harry as niall 'cant do it'.

"You look good driving. Well you look good anyway. But like. All in control. You look. Hot" niall starts, this is how the majority of the lessons go.

"Niall I'm old enough to be your dad" I sigh. I'm not (quite) but nearly! He's 17, I'm 30!  
"Me dad doesn't have to know" he says, lowerING his voice.

Harry chooses that moment to get in the back seat of the car. I swap places with niall and we set off.

I know he's purposely doing it wrong, does this every lesson.

"Harry do you want a coffee?" He asks, turning around in the chair.  
"No he doesn't. Niall eyes on the road" I sigh.

 

"He has no attention span. He's like a child. Curious and all over the place. Id say it's dangerous to yeah him to drive" Harry sighs after droppingniall off. "And he totally wanted to get in your pants"

"He says stuff like that all the time" I grunt.  
"I'd cut ties. Personally, I wouldn't teach him anymore"

"You take him" I ask (demand)  
"No"  
"Cmon"  
"No"  
"Please?"  
"No"  
"Harry!"  
"Fine!"

 

Niall pov

I'm surprised when harry picks me up instead of louis.

"Where's lou?" I ask getting in the car.  
"He has an appointment" is the only answer I get.

We head off and I feel slightly better at driving with Harry in the car.

"So you can drive" he asks, eyebrow raised.  
"Lou makes me nervous" I mumble.  
"Why?"  
"I might have a tiny crush on him" I say shyly.  
"Pretty huge I'd say, could see it a mile off. Aren't there any boys your age you like, lou is practically a pensioner"

"I just wanna blow him" I blurt out, hiding my face in my hands.  
"He's married"

My eyes bulge then drop, of course he is. He wouldn't not be. He's gorgeous. Bet he has a wife and kids at him. Bet he-

"But if you were to perhaps blow his husband as well, I don't think either of them would mind"

He says scratching his chin. That's when I see the ring.

 

Louis is married to harry!?


	2. Toucan crossing - two can use this crossing (More like, two can use this mouth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis agrees to a blowjob if harry can have one as well.

Louis pov

"You sure no one else lives here?"  
"Nope just me and lou" Harry answers.  
"Up we go" I mumble, leading the way up stairs.

 

"Do you want one of us to sort you first?" Harry asks casually.  
"No, wanna. Wanna blow you guys." He slurs

Harry and I sit against the edge of the bed and get our jeans round our knees.

"You better not bite me" I mutter ad he pulls my boxers down. Harry elbows me in the ribs. "Sorry" I say.

Niall just beams and licks the tip before slipping my cock into his mouth and working it over with his tongue. I groan involuntary and thrust into his mouth. He gags and hold my thighs, he stops moving and looks up at me nodding. I don't wastell anytime, I fuck up into his mouth and hold his hair to keep him in place. His eyes water but he doesn't ask me to stop. He moans around me and it sends me cumming down his throat.

"Fuck" I grunt.

He crawls over to harry and takes harry in his mouth. Harry is lazy and sits there making niall do all the work, bobbing his head, humming and licking the tip. Harrys slightly bigger so he uses a hand to get the Base. Harry doesn't last long (longer than me) before cumming all over nialls face and hair.

Niall groans and lays his head on my thigh. When I look down I see a dark blue patch on his crotch. Fuck he came untouched.

I clean his facell off and let him cuddle in bed with a cuppa tea. (The kid just blew me and my husband, very epicly, he deserves it)

"So will you actually try and learn to drive now?" I ask.  
"Don't need to, passed me test last year" he grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feed back guys!!
> 
> I also love ideas/ suggestions so send em in!!


End file.
